<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Earth-42: Group Chats by LauramourFromOz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444767">Earth-42: Group Chats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauramourFromOz/pseuds/LauramourFromOz'>LauramourFromOz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Charity (2020) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Earth-42, Everybody Lives, Everybody is Happy and in Love, F/F, F/M, Group chat, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauramourFromOz/pseuds/LauramourFromOz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Group chats from Earth-42, where everything is shiny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway, Clark Kent/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Ronnie Raymond, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Laurel Lanve/Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Martin Stein/Joe West, Nate Heywood/Ray Palmer, Rob/David Singh, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Winn Schott Jr./Brainiac 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Charity (2020) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Big Damn Heroes (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>During the month of October, I will be participating in both the Heart Foundation’s ‘MyMarathon’ and the JDRF’s ‘One Walk’ fundraisers. In aid of this I will be posting stories in various fandoms throughout the month.</p><p>If you are so inclined, please donate to either or both using the following links:</p><p>MyMarathon: https://www.mymarathon.com.au/s/6467/6497 </p><p>One Walk: https://walk.jdrf.org.au/fundraisers/laurahibble/jdrf-one-walk-step-challenge </p><p>If you leave your AO3 username and a prompt when you make a donation I will do my best to fill it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Jayne:</strong> <span class="u">@IndianaJulian</span></em>, as an archaeologist, I find your handle personally offensive.</p><p><em><strong>Scarlet:</strong></em> You should see his <em>#IndianaJulian</em> costume. @Jayne.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em><strong>IndianaJulian:</strong></em> Thanks, Allen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Scarlett:</strong></em> <span class="u">IndianaJulian.jpg</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Jayne:</strong></em> That's what you wear in the field?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>IndianaJulian:</strong></em> Yes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Jayne:</strong></em> Meh... Could be worse. Bit of a cosplay though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Nate:</strong> </em>Could be going for a<em> #JulianCroft</em> vibe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Jayne:</strong></em> He does fit the archetype.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Nate:</strong></em> Also: <em>#CertifiedBabe</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>ATOM:</strong></em> Hey!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Nate:</em></strong> Though not to the same extent as my, apparently very insecure, husband. <em>#CertifiedSuperBabe</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>IndianaJulian:</em></strong> Thanks <span class="u"><em>@Nate</em></span>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>IndianaJulian:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@Jayne</em></span>, Rude!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Nate:</strong></em> Don't get me wrong, I'm still offended.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>IndianaJulian:</em></strong> I feel attacked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Jayne:</em></strong> We love you really.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Heatwave:</em></strong> I'm confused by all of you. What's wrong with Indiana Jones?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Jayne:</em></strong> As a fictional character, nothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Nate:</em></strong> As a representation of an archaeologist, almost everything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Jayne:</strong></em> We love Indiana Jones. What he does isn't archaeology though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>IndianaJulian:</strong> <span class="u">@Jayne</span></em>, <span class="u"><em>@Nate</em></span>, are you two in the same room?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Jayne:</em></strong> It isn't a very big ship.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>WhiteCanary:</strong></em> Without Indiana Jones <span class="u"><em>@Nate</em></span> would be a yoga instructor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Heatwave:</strong></em> WTF?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Jax:</strong></em> This one time history got changed and George Lucas never made Indiana Jones or Star Wars. <span class="u"><em>@ATOM</em></span> became a heart surgeon and <span class="u"><em>@Nate</em></span> became a yoga instructor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Jayne:</strong></em> <em>@Nate</em>, you have not told me that story.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>White Canary:</strong></em> Haven't we?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>ActuallyJames:</strong></em> You haven't told the rest of us either.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Vibe:</strong></em> I'd have remembered if you'd told me you met George Lucas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Nate:</strong></em> Met? We almost died together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Nightwing:</strong></em> <em>#Jealous</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>CaptainCold:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@Nightwing</em></span>, you would be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Nightwing:</strong></em> Like you aren't, <span class="u"><em>@CaptainCold</em></span>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>CaptainCold:</strong></em> We aren't talking about me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Eddie:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@Nightwing</em></span>, <span class="u"><em>@CaptainCold</em></span>, you're both weird.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Robin:</strong></em> I concur, but mostly you <span class="u"><em>@Nightwing</em></span>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Nightwing:</strong></em> Love you too <span class="u"><em>@Robin</em></span>. <span class="u"><em>@Eddie</em></span>, why do I keep you around again?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Robin:</strong></em> Shut it <em><span class="u">@Nightwing</span></em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Eddie:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@Nightwing</em></span>, I'm your partner and I'm pretty.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Nightwing:</strong> <span class="u">@Eddie</span></em>, this is true.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Nightwing:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@Robin</em></span>, you love me really, little brother.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>SuperiorBat:</em> </strong>Really?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Batts:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@SuperiorBat</em></span>, we need to talk about that handle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Supes:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@Batts</em></span>, I'm here for it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>SuperiorBat:</strong></em> It wasn't me <span class="u"><em>@Batts</em></span>, but I'm keeping it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>WhiteCanary:</strong></em> The League of Assassins don't really do traditional affection <em><span class="u">@SuperiorBat</span></em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Piper:</em></strong> Tell me about it. I didn't know traditional affections were a thing until I moved in with the WestStiens. It was a bit of a culture shock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Winn:</strong></em> You think you've got problems. My dad was a super villain. Best thing that ever happened to me was when <span class="u"><em>@Supes</em></span> put him away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Winn:</strong> Have I thanked you for that lately by the way <span class="u"><em>@Supes</em></span>?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Supes:</strong></em> Not this week, as ever, your'e welcome.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Batts:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@Supes</em></span>, it's Tuesday.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Supes:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@Bats</em></span>, Kid's grateful. It's not my fault all your villains have maladjusted children.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Piper:</strong></em> Shotts fired, @Batts</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Batts:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@Supes</em></span>, at least I don't need constant adulation for survival.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Tommy:</em></strong> Parry, Reposte.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Scarlett:</strong></em> <em>#ISeeWhatYouDidThere</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Tommy:</em></strong> What? I know stuff. Just because I don't have superpowers and I wasn't trained by the LOA or on a deserted island. Doesn't make me completely useless!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>RobinHood:</em></strong> Chill, <em><span class="u">@Tommy</span></em>. <span class="u"><em>@Scarlett</em></span> didn't mean it like that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>White Canary:</em></strong> I mean I probably would have but @Scarlet is a literal ray of sunshine who is too pure for this world.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Tommy:</strong></em> Sorry <span class="u"><em>@Scarlet</em></span>. I feel a bit attacked ATM.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Scarlet:</strong> <span class="u">@Tommy</span></em>, why?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Tommy:</strong></em> Long story, <span class="u"><em>@Scarlet</em></span>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Robin Hood:</strong> <span class="u">@Tommy</span></em>, babe. Is this about your whole: 'I don't have any useful super hero skills' thing again?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Scarlet:</strong></em> WHAT?!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>BlackCanary:</em> </strong>The press haven't been kind to him lately. Tommy or Swordsmith.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>DrFrost:</strong></em> What? Why?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Speedy:</strong></em> Well when your Dad's responsible for a major disaster...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Piper:</strong></em> Tommy, I get (<em>#SuperVillainSpawnSolidarity</em>). Swordsmith though?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Winn:</strong></em> <em>#SuperVillainSpawnSolidarity</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Robin:</strong></em> <em>#SuperVillainSpawnSolidarity</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Speedy:</strong> #SuperVillainSpawnSolidarity</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Lena:</strong></em> <em>#SupervillainSpawnSolidarity</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Nightwing:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@Robin</em></span>, Damian!!!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Robin:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@Nightwing</em></span>, Shut it, Greyson.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Speedy:</em></strong> They think Swordsmith is new and a bit useless. They've always thought Tommy was a bit of a useless cis, rich, white boy. To be fair it is a bit true. <em>#GayDesaster</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Tommy:</strong></em> Thanks <span class="u"><em>@Speedy</em></span>. Also, <em>#ChaoticBisexual</em>, thank you very much!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>RobinHood:</strong></em> You think you had it bad when she was just my little sister.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Speedy:</strong></em> You boys both love me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Jayne:</em></strong> <em><span class="u">@Tommy</span></em> your swordwork is on point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Ælf:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@Tommy</em></span>, I concur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Nate:</strong></em> Congrats, <em><span class="u">@Tommy</span></em>, you got the seal of approval from the Mercian Warrior Queens.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>BlackCanary:</strong></em> That cheered him up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Jax:</strong></em> Hey, <span class="u"><em>@Ælf</em></span>! Haven't heard from you in a while.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Ælf:</strong></em> I'm usually around when <span class="u"><em>@Jayne</em></span> is. I just don't say all that much. I'm not as litterate in Modern-English as I'd like to be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Martin:</strong></em> That's fair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>IndianaJulian:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@Ælf</em></span> My Old-English is a bit rusty, but my Latin's pretty good, just FYI.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Ælf:</em></strong> It's weird to hear it referred to as Old-English.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>KidFlash:</strong></em> Why, what did you call it?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Scarlet:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>QuickFlash:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Joe:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Martin:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Harry:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em> </span>0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Piper:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em> </span>0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Vibe:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em> </span>0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>IndianaJulian:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>CaptainCold:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>David:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Rob:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em> </span>0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>DrFrost:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Heatwave:</strong> <em><span class="u">@KidFlash</span></em> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Nate:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Alfred:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>ATOM:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Eddie:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Nightwing:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em> </span>0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>DadCanary:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Jax</em></strong>:<span class="u"><em> @KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Dig</em></strong>:<span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Doc: </em></strong><span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Supergirl</em></strong>:<span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Alex:</em></strong><span class="u"><em> @KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>ActuallyJames:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Jim:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em> </span>0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>RedArrow:</em> </strong><span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Ava:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Ronnie:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em> </span>0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Speedy:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Supes:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em> </span>0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Batts:</em></strong><span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em> </span>0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Robin:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span>, normally I'd refuse to participate in this childish behavior, however: 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Batts:</em></strong> Ironic, coming from the actual child.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Nightwing:</em></strong> LOL, Damian! <span class="u"><em>@Robin</em></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Robin:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@Nightwing</em></span>: Can it, Greyson.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>SuperiorBat:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@Nightwing</em></span>, <span class="u"><em>@Robin</em></span>: Boys!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>SuperiorBat:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span> 0_0</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Jayne</em></strong>: <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span>, English. We called it English.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>KidFlash:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@Heatwave</em></span>, like you even knew there was a difference. Also, <span class="u"><em>@Joe</em></span>, <span class="u"><em>@Martin</em></span>: You too, Dads? <em>#Attacked</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Joe:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span>, we've invested a lot of time and effort in your education. Your father and I have earned the right to mock you when you verb stupid things.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Heatwave:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@KidFlash</em></span>, this isn't about me. It's about your (apparently) stupid comment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>CaptainCold:</em></strong> Barry and Iris are literally on the floor in peels of laughter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Piper:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@CaptainCold</em></span>, why is Iris with you? Isn’t it date night?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>CaptainCold:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@Piper</em></span>, unclear. <span class="u"><em>@DrFrost</em></span>, why don't you take her out already? I want some time alone with my husband.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>DrFrost:</em></strong> Why are you all so invested in making <em>#QuickFrost</em> a thing?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Ava:</em> </strong><span class="u"><em>@DrFrost</em></span>, are you serious? You'd be adorable together,  two super hot  superheroes. I think you're underestimating the whole: cuddling aftr saving the world thing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Jayne:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@Ava</em></span>, OMG,it's the best, right?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Sara:</em></strong>They aren't wrong.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Martin:</em></strong> Plus, all our grandchildren will be super fast and super cold.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Joe:</em></strong> I mean, consistancy allone should be a consideration.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Harry:</em></strong> Who wants to tell them?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>CaptainCold:</em></strong> I nominate <span class="u"><em>@DrFrost</em></span>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>DrFrost:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@CaptainCold</em></span>, why me?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>CaptainCold:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@DrFrost</em></span>, you're the doctor, my frosted friend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>DrFrost:</em></strong> I defer to my learned colleague <span class="u"><em>@Doc</em></span>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Doc:</em></strong> What do I have to do with this?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>DrFrost:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@Doc</em></span>, please?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Joe:</em></strong> We have four children, we know about the birds and the bees.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Piper:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@Joe</em></span> *tear*</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>CaptainCold:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@Piper</em></span>, he was talking about me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Joe:</em></strong> No I was talking about <span class="u"><em>@Piper</em></span>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>CaptainCold:</em></strong> You wound me, Partner! <span class="u"><em>@Joe</em></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>Martin:</strong></em> <span class="u"><em>@Joe</em></span>. You should have said five children, dear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>CaptainCold:</em> </strong>See, <span class="u"><em>@Martin</em></span>, that's why your'e my favorite.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Joe:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@CaptainCold</em></span>, now I'm hurt. I literally got shot for you last month.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Martin:</em></strong> Don’t remind me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>David:</em></strong> That'll learrn you. <span class="u"><em>@Joe</em></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em><strong>CapttainCold:</strong> #Vindicated</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Rob:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@David</em></span>, don't go falling into the same trap.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Nate:</em></strong> Hey, <span class="u"><em>@Jayne</em></span>, have you shown @Rob and @IndianaJulian our little discovery?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Rob:</em></strong> Discovery?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>IndianaJulian</em></strong>: What discovery?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Jayne:</em></strong> <span class="u">NotGoingToBelieveThis003.jpg</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Rob:</em></strong> Is that a...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>IndianaJulian:</em></strong> No way!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Rob:</em> </strong>How?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>IndianaJulian:</em></strong> I hate you both!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Rob:</em></strong> How?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>IndianaJulian:</em></strong> I hate you!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Rob:</em></strong> How?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Piper:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@Jayne</em></span>, I think you broke them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>David:</em></strong> No, that's just what time travel affiliated historians and archaeologists do when one of them finds something rediculous that they can never publish on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>IndianaJulian:</em></strong> I hate you! <span class="u"><em>@Jayne</em></span>, <span class="u"><em>@Nate</em></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Supes:</em></strong> Actually, that is very cool.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Rob:</em></strong> How?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>IndianaJulian:</em></strong> I hate you! <span class="u"><em>@Jayne</em></span>, <span class="u"><em>@Nate</em></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Rob:</em></strong> How?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Piper:</em></strong> <span class="u"><em>@David</em></span>, are you sure?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>David:</em></strong> Yea, they do it all the time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Speedy:</em> </strong>Hey, <span class="u"><em>@Piper</em></span>, ho did you come to be a WestStien anyway?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Piper:</em> </strong>When I was... fourteen, My parents caugh me with a boy and almost beat us both to death. Enter Joe and David who put them both in prison.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Tommy:</em></strong> Wait.. That was you, <span class="u"><em>@Piper</em></span>? I wondered why I stopped hearing about The Rathaways.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Piper:</em></strong> That was me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Nightwing:</em> </strong>They used you as a case study at the GPD academy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Eddie:</em></strong> Barry too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>ATOM:</em> </strong>What happened to the other boy?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Piper:</em></strong> He got sent to conversion therapy by his parents almost as soon as he was released from hospital. I haven’t heard from or of him since.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Brains</em></strong>: What do you mean by ‘conversion therapy’?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Winn:</em></strong> It’s where queer kids get sent to ‘cure’ them of their same sex attraction. They employ various forms of torture to do so. It doesn't work.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>DadCanary:</em></strong> I’ve raided facilities that make Gitmo look like a summer camp.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Jim:</em> </strong>Those places are like Hydra, close one down, two more crop up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Brains:</em></strong> That doesn’t sound like something that should be legal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>David:</em> </strong>It isn’t, not the way they do it. But we still have to prove impropriety before we can close them down. They all claim to be above board and only using prayer/personal reflection/psychological therapies (they never are). Of course the parents all claim to believe everything’s above board.Personally, I’d like to bring up every parent who sends their child to one of those places on child cruelty/neglect/abuse charges. Starting with my own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>CaptainCold:</em></strong> You too, Captain?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>David:</em></strong> Summer before HS Junior year.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>CaptainCold:</em></strong> Same. They used to Put us in the industrial dryers as punishment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>David:</em></strong> My lot favoured good, old fashioned beatings. They used to waterboard the girls though. They thought physical altercations were too masculine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Rob:</em></strong> My lot were into electro-shock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Winn:</em></strong> My lot used to strip us naked and lock us in cages outside overnight. If you were lucky they wouldn’t hose you down first.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Brains:</em></strong> Fascinating.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Winn:</em></strong><span class="u"><em>@Brains</em></span>... Babe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Brains:</em></strong> My apologies. I mean it in the context that the future remembers the phenomenon alongside concentration camps. It’s usually associated with WWII, not this time period.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Jayne:</em></strong> Actually, that is interesting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Nate:</em></strong> With the scale involved, 80 years is a completely reasonable period to homogenise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>IndianaJulian:</em></strong> It would be interesting to see what else comes together in the last century or two.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Rob:</em></strong> It would also be interesting to see what doesn’t.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Ronnie:</em></strong> The historians/archaeologists are at it again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Felicity:</em> </strong>At least we know for sure they aren’t broken.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>David:</em></strong> I did tell you that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Vibe:</em></strong> You can’t say you weren’t just a bit concerned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>David:</em></strong> That was nothing, you should have seen them when The Legends ended up at Sutton Hoo. Then I was concerned they’d short circuited. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>ActuallyJames:</em></strong> So that’s why we don’t talk about Sutton Hoo? I always thought it was an odd topic to have an embargo on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Harry:</em></strong> Yes, certain members of this group, who shall remain nameless, tend to get overexcited by the topic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Lena:</em> </strong>You’re all spoilsports about it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Martin:</em></strong> I second that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Batts:</em></strong> We all voted, you lost. Sutton Hoo is a forbidden topic in this chat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Nate:</em></strong> We know, it doesn’t mean we aren’t salty about it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Jayne:</em></strong> It’s just SO COOL!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong><em>Ava:</em></strong> We know!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. WestStien Chat (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong></em> We’re out of milk, can you get some on the way home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong> </em>It’s happened, the romance is finally DEAD!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong> </em>Drama queen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M</strong></em>: And you insult me!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong></em> Darling, is everything ok?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong> </em>And, I challenge you flirt next time you ask me to bring milk home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> You used to flirt when asking for milk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> Everything’s fine. I’m just worried I’m not as desirable as I used to be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong></em> Martin, I waited twenty years to call the most brilliant man I’ve ever met my husband. You’re the most beautiful man in the world to me. We’ve raised 4 wonderful children together. I’m in awe of you and I couldn’t find you more desirable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> And here I thought the romance was dead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong> </em>You want some romance, I’ll give you some romance. Keep Sunday free. We’re doing something specal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> Hint?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong></em> It’s a surprise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M</strong></em>: Meaning, you haven’t decided yet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong> </em>I’ve barely decided there’s something to decide.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong> </em>I have to go, we caught a case. Love you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> Love you too. Be safe, dear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong> </em>Son #1 is going to be the death of me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> Why do you insist on numbering them, my dear? It can only mean trouble. We aren’t supposed to have favorites.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> What’s Barry done now?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong></em> He’s Son #1 because he’s the eldest. Just like Heart is Son #2 because he’s the middle one and Wally is Son #3 because he’s the youngest. It has nothing to do with favoritism.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> So it’s purely coincidental that Barry’s your favorite.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong> </em>I do NOT have a favorite child. I have different but equal affection for all our children.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> Keep telling yourself that, if it helps you sleep at night, my love. What’s Barry done now?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong></em> Let’s just say, our son is fast, not bulletproof.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> BARRY GOT SHOT?!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> JOE WEST-STIEN, YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT NOW!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong></em> He’s fine. It was just a graze, there isn’t even a mark anymore. David, Leo, Barry and I were at a crime scene. We got shot at. Barry caught all the bullets, except for one that grazed his cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> HE GOT SHOT IN THE FACE?!</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong> </em>Only slightly. Like I said, there isn’t even a mark there now. It took about ten years off my life though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> Mine too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong></em> Sorry, dear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> In future, a cryptic remark about Barry (or, indeed any of the children) not being bulletproof is not an appropriate way to inform me that one of our children has been shot. Even the ones that do have superpowers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong></em> Darling, all our children have superpowers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong> </em>Not Leo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong> </em>This is true.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> Is this an appropriate time to discuss Iris?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong></em> It’s an OK time. What about her?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> I’m aware of the irony of this coming from me, of all people, but I think she’s isolating herself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong> </em>I’ve noticed that too. She’s crashed ColdFlash date night the last two or three weeks. She spends, all her free time with them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong> </em>More to the point, she spends all of THEIR free time with them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong> </em>Leo told me the other day that he spends more time alone with me than his own husband. Iris is just always there, and it’s Iris and she’s going through a rough time, so of course they don’t mind.  But at a certain point a man want’s to cuddle up on the couch in front of a movie with his husband without his sister/SIL there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> That sounds nice, let’s do movie night for date night tonight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong> </em>It does sound nice. How about ‘Holding the Man’?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> I’m feeling a musical. How about ‘Rent’ instead?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong></em> What is it about you and that movie?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong> </em>Is it my fault you serenaded me with ‘I’ll Cover You’ when you preposed to me?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> Besides, that one actor bares an uncanny resemblance to you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong></em> I seem to remember you serenading me with that song more than once.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong></em> And he doesn’t look THAT much like me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> My dear, I’ve spent the last twenty years or so making a study of that face. I’m a varitable expert on that face. Believe me when I say, the resemblance is uncanny.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong></em> ‘Rent’ it is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong></em> Now, about Iris...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong> </em>It’s clearly a problem. As to the solution...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong> </em>Reclaiming date night for Barry and Leo is obviously a priority. The only alone time they’re getting is sneaking off to supply closets and interview rooms at the precinct.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong></em> David isn’t thrilled with the whole thing. The odd stolen moment, he’s fine with. Lord knows, he’s been guilty of it himself. As a daily occurence it isn’t really appropriate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong> </em>I seem to recal stealing a few of those moments with you myself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong></em> A few? You, my love, practically have a precinct fetish.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> I don’t think you aught to throw stones, or is it my other husband who has never managed to visit the university without jumping my bones?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong></em> And three days ago you were worried about not being desirable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong> </em>To be fair, you haven’t been by the university in at least three months.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong></em> I seem to remember something about jumping one’s husband’s bones at their place of work being wildly unprofessional.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> It is. We were almost caught by an undergrad.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong> </em>So, dropping past the university more and more genral romance. Got it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> I feel as if it’s all me needing things from you at the moment. What do you want from me?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong> </em>Martin, I’m in awe of you. Constantly, I’m in awe of the fact that you make me feel loved the way I do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong> </em>Still...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong> </em>I wish you’d sing to me more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>J:</strong> </em>I wish you’d sing with me more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>M:</strong></em> I can manage that.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Captain's Table Chat (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Lance:</strong></em> So, <span class="u"><em>@Jim</em></span>, when you need a Bat-person... you just throw up the bat signal and hope one of them sees in time?</p><p><em><strong>Jim:</strong></em> What’s wrong with that?</p><p><em><strong>David:</strong> </em>Nothing, unless it’s daylight.</p><p><em><strong>Lance:</strong></em> Or stealth is required.</p><p><em><strong>Lance:</strong> </em>Or they’re in the middle of Bruce Wayne’s Giant mansion and can’t see outside.</p><p><em><strong>David:</strong></em> What do the criminals do when they see the Batsignal? Wait around until a Batperson happens to notice the Bat-signal and comes to beat them up?</p><p><strong><em>Lance:</em></strong> And what happens if they all assume one of the others is going and none of them show up?</p><p><em><strong>David:</strong></em> It's not a very good system.</p><p><em><strong>Lance:</strong> </em>Surely they have phones.</p><p><em><strong>Jim:</strong></em> Why are you picking on me? How do you get in touch with your superheroes?</p><p><em><strong>David:</strong></em> Go up to the forensics lab.</p><p><strong>Lance:</strong> Pick up the bloody phone!</p><p><strong><em>David:</em></strong> Also that.</p><p><strong><em>Jim:</em> </strong>Knowing the identity of the Bat-people is a relatively new thing for me. Batts is a paranoid bastard... I do now also call Alfred.</p><p><em><strong>David:</strong> </em>You mean you didn't work it out immediately?</p><p><strong><em>Lance:</em></strong> I mean, who else in Gotham has the resources to be a masked vigilante?</p><p><strong><em>David:</em> </strong>Don't throw those stones too hard there Lance. Remind me again how long it took you to work out Oliver Queen was The Arrow?</p><p><strong><em>David:</em></strong> Oliver Queen, the billionaire, who you've known most of his life... Oliver Queen who was shipwrecked for five years and returned at the same time as The Arrow turned up.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Jim:</strong> #Burn</em>
</p><p><strong><em>Lance:</em></strong> I was blinded by the fact that the Oliver Queen I knew was  a profound narcissist and therefore uninterested of unaware of the suffering of others. Getting shipwrecked was the best thing that ever happened to that man. He's a much better person for it.</p><p><em><strong>Lance:</strong> </em>*or</p><p><strong><em>David:</em></strong> Clearly one of us is the far superior detective.</p><p><strong><em>Lance:</em></strong> Why, how long did it take you.</p><p><em><strong>David:</strong></em> A week or so.</p><p><em><strong>David:</strong></em> It took him a year and a half to work out I knew. I was not subtle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. SuperShutter (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>S:</strong></em> Babe, talk to me.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em><strong>F.:</strong></em> I’m not not talking to you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>S:</strong></em> ...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>F.</strong></em>: Who told?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>S:</strong> </em>Would you like the list chronologically or alphabetically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>F.:</strong> </em>Seriously, all of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>S:</strong></em> All of them, including Lena Luthor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>S:</strong></em> Gotta say, I never expected my nemesis’ little sister to text me concerned about my boyfriend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>F.:</strong></em> Lena isn’t Lex.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>S</strong></em>: If she was, I’d be very concerned about her dating my cousin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>S:</strong></em> Also she can make Kryptonite. Kryptonite, Jimmy. Good stuff too. Lex made mediocre Kryptonite. Lena makes crazy good, super Kryptonite.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>F.:</strong> </em>It’s not like she keeps it lying around... anymore. Kara spends a lot of time at L Corp these days. I mean, accedentally poisoning your alien girlfriend with a lethal synthetic radioactive element from her home planet, gets you into a VERY specific kind of trouble.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>S:</strong></em> I think I’m going to go visit Lex.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>F.:</strong></em> What? Why?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>S:</strong></em> I thought he’d like to know his precious baby sister went and fell in love with Supergirl.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>F.:</strong></em> He already knows. Lena paid him a visit. He didn’t take it well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>S:</strong></em> Jamie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>F.:</strong></em> O_o</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>S:</strong></em> ; )</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>F.:</strong></em> I never should have answered to Jimmy in the first place. Just because you’re Superman! You’re never going to call me James, are you?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>S:</strong></em> I’m saving that for a special occasion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>F.:</strong></em> Anything in particular.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>S:</strong></em> I don’t think I want to tell you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>F.:</strong></em> You’re a little shit, you know that, Clark. Superman is a little shit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>S:</strong></em> Made you smile though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>F.:</strong></em> I refer you to my previous message.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>S:</strong></em> I miss you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>F.:</strong></em> I miss you too. But I needed to get away and make a name for myself outside of the guy who takes photos of Superman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>S:</strong></em> I know you do. I miss being photographed by you though. And I miss your face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>F.:</strong></em> I miss photographing you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>S:</strong></em> You. make me feel like the most beautiful man in the world when you look at me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>F.:</strong></em> You’re freaking Superman, Clark. I’m pretty sure the fact that you’re the most beautiful man in the world is the general consensus at this point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>S:</strong> </em>Yes, but you look at Clark Kent and see the most beautiful man in the world. Most people don’t look at Clark Kent at all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>F.:</strong></em> It bothers you doesn’t it?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>S:</strong></em> Do you know how many people I’ve met as both Clark Kent and Superman who have no idea we’re one in the same? The reason Superman doesn’t wear a mask is because Clark Kent has always been invisible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>F.:</strong></em> Clark Kent is the man I love, Clark Kent is incandescent. Superman is a poor man’s Clark Kent. Superman doesn’t carry stranger’s groceries half a mile out of his way. Superman doesn’t perform random acts of kindness, just to brighten someone’s day. Clark Kent does, at any and every opportunity. Superman’s got nothing on Clark Kent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><strong>S:</strong></em> Thanks, babe. &lt;3</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>